The invention relates to a method for producing shaped parts, in particular composite material components made of plastic by a process of high-pressure resin transfer molding and a pertaining tool for high-pressure resin transfer molding, comprising a first mold half, a second mold half and at least one first sealing device, that is designed to seal the two mold halves off from each other in a final closure position of the tool for high-pressure resin transfer molding, in which the cavity enclosed by the two mold halves can be filled with resin without leakage during the high-pressure resin transfer molding process.
DE 10 2011 051 391 A1 describes a device for carrying out a resin transfer molding (RTM) method for the production of in particular integral components, wherein the device has an injection unit and a closable tool provided with a mold cavity, and the injection unit is able to be coupled to the tool such that an injection resin is able to be introduced into the tool, wherein the tool has at least one resin outlet closable by means of a resin flow closure unit and connected with the mold cavity, from which resin outlet injection resin can emerge after the filling of the mold.
DE 10 2009 010 692 A1 describes a method for producing a structural component, wherein for carrying out the method a pertaining device is used, wherein the method has the steps of opening the tool, inserting of fibers, in particular in the form of textiles, non-crimp fabrics, sandwich cores and/or metal inserts, closing of the tool, evacuating of the tool, injecting of the resin system, in particular of a resin hardener mixture by means of the injection installation, in particular with excess pressure, and removing of the resultant fiber composite component after hardening of the resin system. DE 10 2005 053 691 A concerns a tool for a resin transfer molding method, which tool has a cavity, a resin trap, and a transition region, wherein the cavity is arranged such that a component is able to be received in it, wherein the resin trap is integrated into the tool, and wherein the transition region is arranged such that by means of it a connection is able to be produced between the cavity and the resin trap.